Doctor Who: Cleopatra's Story: Part 1 The Demons From Space
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor sometimes makes references to his past encounters with Cleopatra. This is their first meeting. It takes place before the Ninth Doctor meets Rose Tyler. He finds the famous Queen of Egypt to be very beautiful. But something is coming for Cleopatra. Can the Doctor save her?


The Ninth Doctor's TARDIS landed in Alexandria, Egypt in 48 BCE. He was still lonely and sad ever since his planet and his people were lost in the Last Great Time War against the Daleks. He is visiting Alexandria because he heard so many things about their library and museum. They were said to hold vast amounts of knowledge and history. The Doctor simply wanted to check and see how accurate these historians and scientists really were.

During his investigation, The Doctor started to remember his history. He thought that perhaps one of Alexandria's greatest mysteries was its last queen. He recalled that Queen Cleopatra VII of Egypt was said to be one of the most beautiful women who'd ever lived. Since he was here fact checking, he thought that he might as well go and see for himself if the legends regarding Cleopatra's beauty were correct.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside the royal palace and used his psychic paper to gain entrance. He walked around the palace endlessly without finding Cleopatra. He spent so long trying to find her. Day had turned to night. This puzzled him. She should be 21 years old at this time. Then The Doctor remembered. Cleopatra was having a power struggle with her thirteen year old brother. She was banished a few years ago and would make her return to the Egyptian throne later this year. So for now, she was no where to be found.

Disappointed, The Doctor turned towards the window to look at the beautiful night sky. The stars were so beautiful. They reminded him of the stars on his lost planet Gallifrey. The memories started to become so intense that he cried one single tear. As The Doctor questioned the point of his existence, a noticed the sky seemed to light up.

A huge ball of bright white light slowly descended into the fields around the city. The light landed and became dark as if it were never there. The Doctor immediately ran to his TARDIS and transported near where the light had landed. The tall grass and the night helped shield the TARDIS from view. As he stepped out of the TARDIS, The Doctor heard voices coming from the spot where the light had landed. He ducked down into the grass and peeped through to see what was happening.

As he looked through the grass, he saw four blowfish aliens coming out of a massive spaceship. He recognized them from a previous encounter over a hundred years earlier. They were a humanoid species with the body structure of a human being, but with red blowfish heads and skin. Most blowfish aliens are well known for being reckless and having no regard for rules, morals, or the lives of others. Whatever they are doing here, it couldn't be good.

The Doctor listened closely as the blowfish began to speak.

"She is near brothers," the alien said. "I can smell her. She is in the northern part of this field. Jen, you search the northwest part. Jin you search the northeast part. Jon, you search the central northern part."

"But what will you do Jan?" Jon said

"I will stay and watch the ship. According to the ancient text, the Egyptians are warlike and will try to kill us. I must defend our ship while you obtain the prize. Now go! Take your guns and find her!"

The three blowfish did as they were told and went to search in their assigned part of the field. The Doctor learned from their conversation that they were searching in this field for a woman. He inferred that they needed her for something terrible, so he went back in the TARDIS. The Doctor used the TARDIS scanner to scan the entire field for life forms and found a group of about six people. One of these people was a woman.

He transported to that spot where the people were. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into a tent. This was quite the tent too. There were royal Egyptian artifacts and a very extravagant looking bed. On the bed was a woman. She had light skin and black hair. She was sleeping. The Doctor noticed that she was very beautiful, but he had seen prettier. So he determined that this woman was not Cleopatra.

The Doctor shook her shoulder attempting to wake her up. Slowly, her eyes started to open and, upon seeing this strange man on her bed, she punched him.

"What was that for?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Woman demanded.

"Ouch! That really hurt. Where did you learn to punch like that?" The Doctor asked

"I am Cleopatra VII of Egypt. I am the rightful heir to the throne of this land. Now who are you?"

"I am The Doctor your majesty," The Doctor said as he politely bowed his head. "and I believe that your life is in danger."

"Is this a joke? My life has been in danger for the past few years. Guards!"

Two of the Cleopatra's five guards rushed in with their spears and threatened The Doctor with them.

"Now, Doctor, you're going to tell me who you're working for, why you're here, and how you got past my guards and into my tent with that big blue box." The Queen demanded.

"I am not working for anyone. I'm here to save you. Armed killers are coming this way to try and take you." The Doctor said. "You must come with me."

"Why should I trust you," the Queen implored. "You have failed to answer the question regarding that blue box."

"The blue box is my TARDIS. It's a machine that allows me to travel anywhere. I'm surprised you or you're guards didn't hear it"

"I was sleeping and I trust that my guards were too busy protecting my life to notice it. Now I have to ask you how do you know that there are killers coming for me. No one knows where I am. This is impossible."

The Doctor knew that three blowfish were coming to take her. He had to figure out a way to say that to her in such a way that she would believe it and go with him.

"Your majesty, I assure you that my information is true. There are three of them. I was sent by the goddess Isis to protect you. My TARDIS was made by the gods. The killers coming for you are monsters from the underworld. They heard the sound of my TARDIS so they know where you are. They need you for something. I don't know what, but I can promise you that it is not good. Please come with me." The Doctor begged.

Suddenly noises could be heard from outside the tent. These were noises of laser guns being fired and screams of Cleopatra's guards as they try to repel them. The two guards in the tent rushed out.

"If you want to live, then step inside the TARDIS." The Doctor said

They heard more guns and scream. This was all the proof that Cleopatra needed. She ran inside the TARDIS. The three blowfish ran inside the tent only to see the TARDIS dematerialize.

"It's larger on the inside," The Queen remarked as she walked around the TARDIS. "The gods are truly wonderful."

"So here's the deal your majesty," The Doctor began "those monsters are called blowfish. They want you. This means, I've got to take you someplace safe and then go back and stop them. So do you know of anyplace that's safe in the royal palace or somewhere else that you can hide?"

"Doctor, what place could be safer than this TARDIS? Surely they can not reach us in a place as holy as this." Cleopatra remarked.

"Yes this is probably the safest place in the universe. However, I need to use it to get back to the blowfish and stop them from doing whatever it is that they have planned."

"Doctor those blowfish things are loose in my domain. I will do anything I can to help you stop them and save my people if you would be willing to help me get back my power. As you know, I don't have any loyal guards anymore. I have no where to hide and no one to protect me."

"Cleo, I promise we'll sort that out later, but right now we have to figure out what to do"

"Did you just call me Cleo?"

"Oh…um…yes….sorry."

"No it's quite alright. It's just that no one has ever called me Cleo before. I like it."

"Fantastic!"

After a short pause, The Doctor spoke again.

"Well they have a sort of sky ship that they use to travel around. They have it parked in the field. So what I propose we do is I will fly the TARDIS into the ship. I will go outside and talk to them. I will see what they want and try and stop them. You must stay quietly in the TARDIS while this happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course. I'll do anything you ask." Cleopatra answered.

"Alright then, here we go."

The TARDIS materialized unto the blowfish's spaceship. The Doctor stepped out and started wandering around the hallways of the spaceships. Cleopatra waited in the TARDIS for a few minutes and then stepped out, hoping to see some of this sky ship that The Doctor had told her about.

The Doctor continued walking around the hallways.

"Hold it right there!" Jan the blowfish said to the Doctor from behind him.

Jan lead The Doctor to the bridge of the ship and began to interrogate him.

"Now tell me human. Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" The blowfish inquired

"Excuse you. I'm a Time Lord. Last of the Time Lords. So you get points for being stupid. Anyways, I'm The Doctor and I'm here on your ship because I want to know what you need with Cleopatra."

The door to the bridge opened. The rest of the blowfish entered with Cleopatra detained in their arms.

"Look who we found!" said Jon.

"Excellent job my brothers!" remarked Jan

"We found her wondering the halls." Said Jen

"Cleo, I told you to stay in the TARDIS!" said The Doctor

"TARDIS you say," Jan began to say "We could use a TARDIS. Jen. Jon. Go search for it. We could save ourselves the time of flying back home with it."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it. Seconds later, the noise the TARDIS makes when it departs and lands was heard.

"What did you just do?" Jan demanded.

"I sonically activated the TARDIS' controls from here. It's gone." The Doctor answered.

"Well now we can shoot you." Said Jan.

The blowfish grabbed their guns and aimed at The Doctor.

"Any final thoughts my dear Time Lord?" Jan asked

"Bye!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver again and teleported onto the TARDIS. This was always something that was possible with a sonic screwdriver and TARDIS. However, it takes large amounts of energy to teleport onto a moving TARDIS. The Doctor only had enough energy to do it once and only once. He used to be able to supply the screwdriver with this energy on Gallifrey.

Back on the blowfish ship, they departed for space. They left the Earth and the atmosphere. Cleopatra watched in shock from the window.

"What do you want with me you demons?" Cleo demanded.

"A thousand years ago, our ancestors crash-landed in Egypt," Jan began to say. "They encountered the Queen of Egypt known a Nefertiti. They said that she was the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen. And that was really saying something because they were more attracted to her than to others of our own species. So they tried to take her. They used their superior weapons and killed many soldiers. However, all our ancestors except for one were killed by Egyptian spears. The one, who survived, ran to his ship, quickly repaired the engines, and flew off into space. When he returned to our world, he had gone crazy. Since the ship was still damaged it took him twice as long to get home and he was driven insane. Prior to this, he wrote down his story of what happened to him and the Queen of Egypt. We found his journal and we were inspired. A woman such as that would sell very well at the galactic slave market. It's completely illegal of course, but we want to be rich. So we came back to Egypt. We could smell your fear and interpret your thoughts. We knew immediately that you were the Queen of Egypt. So we plan on taking you to Poosh. It's a nice planet. There we will sell you off to the highest bidder and become rich. You are so beautiful so, it will not be hard for you to be sold."

Cleopatra instantly began to cry. This whole new world had just been thrown into her life all at once and she was finding it hard to take everything in. She was flying through the stars while the Earth she was born on lay behind her.

Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor locked onto the coordinates of the blowfish ship and materialized onboard in the halls again. This time, he was prepared. He went to the engine room and used his sonic screwdriver to disable the engine and cause the ships computers to malfunction violently.

The Doctor ran through miniature explosions to get back to the bridge, where he grabbed Cleopatra and ran with her to the TARDIS. The blowfish brothers ran after them with laser guns. Jen, Jin, and Jon were all killed by the explosion while running. The Doctor and Cleo reached the TARDIS and opened the doors. In a final attempt to stop them, Jan fired his laser gun into the TARDIS while the doors were open and hit the navigation part of the TARDIS console. The blowfish ship was in danger of exploding. So The Doctor and Cleopatra fled in the TARDIS just before the explosion.

"Doctor what happened?" Cleo asked

"I made the ship explode, but we're safe and I'm taking you home." The Doctor replied.

"But Doctor I've already told you, I have no where to go where I won't be killed on the spot."

"Cleo the TARDIS is also a time machine. I am going to take you into the future and help you get your throne back."

"Oh Doctor thank you so much. The gods must favor me."

The Doctor continued to work on the TARDIS.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Jan hit the navigational system. I can't control where or when we're going!"


End file.
